Don't You Want Me?
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Algo extraño sucede con Puck últimamente, se siente atraído por su mejor amigo y eso le hace dudar de su sexualidad. Tras los inútiles consejos de Kurt y Santana, decide guiarse por sus propios impulsos, como siempre, ¿qué tal le saldrán las cosas?


Okay, a decir verdad este fanfic lo había empezado a escribir hace tiempo, haciendo caso omiso a las personas que me decían que esta pareja no rendía, porque esta pareja **rinde**, y **mucho.** En fin, la cuestión es que lo había dejado re de lado y hoy me agarró una mera depresión y me puse a ver los proyectos de fanfic que tenía pendientes, encontré éste y me solté, sobre todo cuando me dí cuenta de que uno de los posibles nombres para esta pareja sería Fuck, no se rían pero la verdad que sirvió jajaja. En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir. Este fanfic va dedicado a mi amiga Constance~ para que vea que esta pareja **sí rinde**. Además mejor Fuck a Fuinn.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, los derechos son de su respectivo autor. Este es un fanfic escrito de fan para fans.<strong>

* * *

><p>El mundo podría hundirse ante su persona y él lo sabía. Era guapo, fuerte, sensual… quizás el hecho de estar en el glee club bajara un poco su estatus social, pero él sabía que aquello no era suficiente como para derrocarlo, después de todo también era uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de futbol. Las chicas morían por él y los chicos, exceptuando a sus amigos, se aterraban ante su mera presencia. Cualquier chica, excepto Lauren Zizes, caería a sus pies, y eso era algo de lo que le gustaba presumir. El problema era que Noah Puckerman había perdido el interés en las chicas, sí, aunque uno no lo crea, ya no sentía desafío alguno, ya no se excitaba, ya no veía finalidad en coquetear para acostarse con una chica, no. Últimamente alguien más se había apoderado de su mente. Eran amigos hace tiempo pero no se había percatado de la situación hasta que se había sorprendido a sí mismo observando al muchacho en las duchas, tras una extenuante sesión de entrenamiento. El chico no era nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amigo, Finn Hudson.<p>

**Don't You Want Me**

Allí se encontraban los dos en una situación que solía repetirse casi a diario. Finn y Puck tenían un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, en lugar pelearse con todos sus compañeros del equipo de futbol por el agua caliente preferían esperar a que las duchas quedaran vacías. Sam se había marchado ya hace quince minutos, dejándolos a solas, y ahora tan solo hacían falta unos minutos más para que el agua volviera a estar caliente, completamente a su disposición. En un comienzo Noah se divertía con aquello, después de todo, el chico era su mejor amigo y se divertían hablando de estupideces, además de que era una de las pocas personas que entendía su gran pasión por los videojuegos… pero últimamente aquello se había vuelto una tortura: los dos, allí… solos… sabía que con tan solo un movimiento podía tomar a Finn por sorpresa y hacerlo suyo, como tanto deseaba, pero no era lo que él quería. Por primera vez en su vida Puck no deseaba tener tan solo sexo, de haber sido así tan solo bastaba con hablarle a Santana o una llamada a su "vieja amiga", April Rhodes.

-¿Crees que ya esté?-preguntó de pronto Finn, interrumpiendo por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos-. Estoy hecho un asco.  
>-Tú nunca estás hecho un asco…-repuso Puck, antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía. Su amigo lo miró de forma vaga, aunque se notaba la confusión plasmada en sus ojos-. Lo que quiero decir es que… los dos estamos hechos un asco, por eso no cuenta-se apresuró a excusarse.<br>-Oh… ya veo, tienes razón.  
>-Veré que tal las duchas…-dijo, levantándose y entrando por la puerta que conducía a ellas.<p>

Noah cerró la puerta de un portazo y caminó hasta las duchas, abriendo el agua. Aquella actitud no sorprendió a su amigo en absoluto pues después de tanto tiempo juntos, él era bien consiente de la violenta actitud que adoptaba Puck de vez en cuando. Mientras el agua se calentaba un poco, Puckerman se quitó la ropa, dejándola tirada en el piso, luego volvió a entrar a la ducha y se apoyó contra la pared, comenzando a masturbarse. El sonido que provocaba el agua al chocar contra el suelo tapaba los pocos gemidos que el judío no lograba ahogar. No recordaba la última vez en la que se había sentido tan patético, masturbándose por alguien inalcanzable…

-Bien, entiendo tu situación-dijo su amiga latina una vez que Noah hubiese terminado de explicarle todo lo que sentía-. ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? ¿Te reservo una hora en el psicólogo?  
>-Todos saben que tú y Brittany tuvieron algo… incluso ella lo aceptó, que si tener sexo con alguien fuera lo mismo que salir, ustedes estarían saliendo ya hace tiempo.<br>-Ahá… pero eso fue el año pasado, quiero decir, ahora ella está con el cuatro ojos y yo tengo al candente y sexy Sammy Evans a mi servicio.  
>-¿Qué tiene ese sujeto que de pronto todas las chicas quieren estar con él? Digo… su boca es enorme, de seguro no besa bien.<br>-Para tu información Puckerman… Sam sí besa bien, incluso me atrevería a decir que besa mejor que tú-repuso Santana desafiante, un golpe bajo-. Pero volviendo al tema principal. Finn está solo… bueno, desde luego que está con Quinn, pero todos sabemos que ella no fue hecha para él… digo, después de todo fue de ti quien quedó embarazada el año pasado.  
>-Sí, tienes razón, ¿pero qué puedo decir? Soy un judío sexy al cual muy pocas chicas se pueden negar-dijo él con orgullo, aunque en ese momento la imagen de Lauren apareció en su mente.<br>-Claro, el problema es que a ti te gusta un chico. ¿Has pensado en pedirle consejos a Kurt? Después de todo él y Finn son hermanastros y, además, es gay.  
>-¿Te has vuelto loca? Yo no soy gay.<br>-Bueno, si te gusta Finn creo que deberías replantearte ese tema-Santana miró a Puck con expresión divertida y se marchó con la frente en alto, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Maldita sea, creo que soy gay-dijo Puck, con la vista clavada en la mesa y los puños fuertemente apretados-. Quiero decir… bueno… no pero…  
>-Noah, tranquilo-lo calmó Kurt frente a él-. ¿Qué te hace pensar así de pronto que eres gay?<br>-Bueno yo…-trató de explicar, pero luego prefirió guardar silencio-. Lo siento, no puedo decirte-dijo finalmente.  
>-Oh ya veo, entonces esperas que te ayude pero a la vez no quieres explicarme el problema. Bueno, veré que puedo hacer por ti. Para empezar Noah, no tienes que ver el hecho de ser gay como algo malo, no tienes que permitir que nadie te juzgue, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es acerca de ti y eres tú quien tiene que estar conforme con quien eres, nadie más que tú.<br>-Eso ya lo sé, pero no sé si pueda acostumbrarme a esto, quiero decir, los demás ya me miran diferente tan solo por pertenecer al Glee Club, imagínate si además se enteraran que soy gay, aunque no digo que lo sea sino que es una mera posibilidad, sería el hazmerreír de la escuela, ya nadie temblaría al mirarme.  
>-Bueno, el que quieras que todos se enteren o no es problema tuyo, ya sabes cómo son todos por aquí-musitó el castaño, pensando en los jugadores del equipo de futbol de la escuela-. Aunque sí, siendo tú creo que no es un buen momento para que lo admitas públicamente, aún así quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti por el hecho de…<br>-Espera un momento-lo interrumpió Puckerman-. No vine aquí para hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Yo vine aquí para hablar de follar.  
>-¿De follar?-inquirió Kurt, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo furioso y la incomodidad comenzaba a adueñarse de él-. ¿Y por qué querrías hablar de eso conmigo?<br>-Bueno, tu eres gay, quiero decir, ya has pasado por eso, ¿verdad?-repuso el mayor, como si fuera obvio.  
>-Bueno yo…-intentó decir el muchacho, pero lo único que consiguió fue ponerse aún más rojo.<br>-Oh por Dios…-rió entonces el judío-. No lo has hecho… ¡eres virgen! Jajaja, no puedo creerlo, yo pensé que… jajajaja.  
>-¿Ya… terminaste de reírte?-preguntó Kurt, levantando una ceja clavándole una mirada de molestia-. Si no te importa, estoy guardando eso para la persona adecuada, a diferencia de ti yo sí le doy importancia a lo que verdaderamente se lo merece y no ando follando con cualquiera.<br>-Pero yo no follo con cualquiera, lo he hecho con Santana y…  
>-Eso mismo-asintió Kurt y, con una leve sonrisa de superioridad, se paró y salió del comedor con la frente en alto.<br>-Esto no solucionó mis problemas-suspiró Noah.

Allí estaban otra vez, en las duchas, exactamente una semana después de su último encuentro en aquel lugar, y con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos siete días, Noah se veía más incomodo ante la presencia de su amigo. Finn simplemente estaba sentado en un banco con la mirada clavada en la pared de enfrente.

-¿Crees que ya esté?-preguntó, como el mismo tono de siempre.  
>-No, no lo creo-respondió Puck-. Pero si quieres puedo ir a ver.<br>-No.  
>-¿No?<br>-No-volvió a repetir Finn.  
>-Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga?-inquirió.<br>-Nada.  
>-Podríamos… no sé…-Puckerman volteó a ver a su amigo y este le devolvió la mirada-. Pasar el rato…-ante la mirada de incomprensión de su amigo tragó saliva y añadió-. ¿Habías recibido insinuaciones por parte de un chico en alguna ocasión?<br>-A decir verdad… sí-asintió, algo incómodo-. Kurt ha tenido sus momentos.  
>-¿Y qué le respondiste?-quiso saber. Finn clavó sus ojos en los de él y luego, completamente seguro de sus palabras dijo la frase que Puck más temía escuchar.<br>-Yo no soy gay.  
>-Bueno… pero podrías probar, ¿no?-dijo el muchacho, en tono de broma-. Oye, iré a ver qué tal está el agua-se apresuró a decir, y se dirigió al sector de las duchas, dejando a Finn solo, pensando en lo que él le había dicho.<p>

El sonido del agua era lo único que se escuchaba, ninguno de los dos había mencionado palabra desde su charla anterior, y ahora que estaban allí, solos y desnudos, Finn no podía evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ante la mirada de con quién tantas veces había estado en la misma situación. No podía evitar pensar en todo lo que Puck le había dicho, o había intentado hacerle comprender. El no era bueno comprendiendo cosas, pero tampoco era estúpido, y la experiencia que antes había tenido con Kurt le ayudaba a identificar ese tipo de situaciones. Entonces… ¿sería Puck gay? Le parecía increíble. Él pensaba que conocía a Noah Puckerman mejor que nadie, y probablemente así era, pero ese detalle realmente se le había escapado. ¿Qué haría él ahora? Finn estaba saliendo con Quinn y no quería engañarla, además no era gay, pero entonces ¿qué pasaría entre él y Puck?

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que su acompañante salía de las duchas con paso apurado, llevándose un par de cosas por delante. Asustado de que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado, ni siquiera dudó antes de salir corriendo detrás de él. Lo que vio lo impresionó. Allí estaba Puck, sentado contra la pared del vestuario, hecho un ovillo, masturbándose mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El muchacho levantó la mirada al verlo entrar y su rostro adquirió color, luego, impotente, volvió a desviar la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que preguntó-. ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Déjame solo!  
>-Pero…-Finn se sonrojó también al entender qué era lo que pasaba, al darse cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba en aquel estado por él, al darse cuenta de que no podían compartir una ducha sin que él se encendiera… pero lo que más le sorprendió fue notar que su miembro estaba tan erecto como el de Noah.<p>

Fue entonces que comprendió lo que tenía que hacer y, haciendo caso a sus impulsos, se arrodilló frente a su compañero y le abrió un poco más las piernas, dejando así su miembro a la vista. Puck, completamente rojo, lo miró desesperado, intentando cubrirse, avergonzado de que su amigo lo viera en ese estado. Cuando la mano de Finn se cerró en torno a su miembro, una gran emoción lo inundó todo y el éxtasis fue tan grande que recorrió todo su cuerpo y adquirió forma de sonido en su garganta. El primer gemido de Noah brotó de sus labios rompiendo el silencio, y fue eso lo que verdaderamente encendió a Finn.

-Así que esto es lo que querías decirme-sonrió Finn, quien luego se inclinó un poco y besó los labios de Puckerman.

Su lengua tuvo el placer de recorrerlos y de luego abrirlos, haciéndose un lugar por el cual introducirse a la boca del otro. Puck perdió todo su autocontrol y sus manos, libre de barreras, atrajeron a Finn contra sí, comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con un chico, pero no había nada que él no pudiera hacer, después de todo era el chico malo del grupo. El cuerpo de su amigo no era tan musculoso como el de él, pero aún así no dejaba de ser perfecto para él. Cuando sintió que la mano del chico comenzaba a masturbarlo, él hiso lo mismo con él, comenzó a acariciar su pene a un ritmo continuo y regular, acompasado con el ritmo que el otro imponía sobre su propio miembro. La temperatura de la habitación había comenzado a aumentar gradualmente, o era lo que ellos sentían, y el ruido de las duchas ahora se escuchaba lejano, como si estuvieran a kilómetros de ellas, ahora el único sonido importante era el de los gemidos que ambos producían, tan altos que no les permitieron escuchar como la puerta se abría un poco para que Kurt pudiera espiarlos.

-¿Alguna vez te imaginaste en una situación así?-preguntó Puck, entre gemidos-. ¿Sabes lo que vendrá después, verdad?  
>-Me imagino…-respondió Finn con una sonrisa y volvió a besarlo.<p>

Ya faltaba poco, ambos podían sentirlo y, desesperados por conseguir un poco más de placer, aumentaban el ritmo. Pequeños estremecimientos recorrían los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes, quienes se juntaron aún más y empezaron a entrechocar sus miembros, frotándolos uno contra otro. La sensación era indescriptible, el placer era más del que podían sentir, la situación iba más allá de lo que esperaban, y de repente… sucedió. El semen brotó de la punta de los dos miembros, manchando así sus pechos, pero, a pesar de todo, no se conformaron con eso, sus miembros seguían tan parados como antes de que todo eso comenzara, demostrando así lo excitados que estaban los dos adolescentes.

Noah obligó a que Finn retrocediera un poco y entonces, colocándolo en cuatro, lo obligó a inclinarse para que lamiera su miembro. Por más que Finn era mucho más inexperto que él en cuanto el sexo, no lo demostró, su lengua, aunque tímida, era la de un maestro, y sabía exactamente dónde y cómo lamer. El moreno se echó hacia atrás, mirando el techo y disfrutando del placer que su amante le brindaba. Su boca, levemente abierta, dejaba escapar uno tras otro los gemidos del su dueño.

-¿Lo… lo estoy haciendo bien?-quiso saber el que estaba inclinado, deteniéndose para mirarlo a los ojos-.  
>-Tú solo cállate y sigue lamiendo-le espetó el otro, tomándolo de la cabeza y obligándolo a bajarla nuevamente-. ¿Seguro que no lo has hecho nunca antes? Lo haces de maravilla, es como si hubieses nacido para esto-Finn se detuvo un momento, dándole tiempo a Puck para meditar sus palabras-. Lo que quiero decir es que… estamos hechos el uno para el otro.<br>-Eso arregla las cosas-dijo, sonriéndole, antes de continuar con su tarea.

El placer venía en oleadas que, a medida que el tiempo transcurría, se hacían más poderosas. A Finn le gustaba lamer el miembro de Puck, disfrutaba escuchar los gemidos que brotaban de la boca de su amante, y la sola idea de que Quinn o Rachel los vieran en esa situación tan solo lograba calentarlo más. Su lengua recorrió cada pedazo de la glande de su amante, disfrutándolo, familiarizándose con él. La emoción se iba apoderando de su cuerpo y, por consecuente, la velocidad con la que movía su boca aumentaba también. De pronto llegó el premio. Finn sintió como su boca se llenó con el semen de Puckerman y, tomado por sorpresa, se vio obligado a tragarlo. Se apartó de su amigo mientras unas gotas resbalaban por las comisuras de su boca y el se apresuraba a relamerlas.

-¿Te gustó?-preguntó Puck.  
>-Hmm… no estuvo mal-contestó Finn, asintiendo vagamente.<br>-Bueno, pero aún no has sentido nada, prepárate porque ahora se viene lo bueno-repuso el moreno, demostrando el gran tamaño de su ego.

Se puso de pie y Finn lo imitó, sin saber que tendría que hacer a continuación. Puck lo tomó del brazo y lo guió nuevamente hasta las duchas, por lo cual Kurt, quien ya tenía un notorio bulto apretado entre los pantalones se marchó resignado. El agua se había enfriado y, a pesar de que Finn temblaba ante el contacto de ésta sobre su piel, Puckerman decidió ignorar esos estremecimientos, obligó al más alto a colocarse mirando hacia la pared y lo hiso inclinarse nuevamente, aunque no tan pronunciadamente como antes. Recién ahora, con el trasero expuesto ante las manos de su amigo, fue que comenzó a plantearse lo mucho que aquello iba a dolerle… pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Noah llevó dos dedos a la boca de Finn, obligándolo a lamerlos. Su expresión mostraba el miedo que el chico sentía, pero aquella cara no logró echarlo atrás sino que, al contrario, encendió algo en él que hasta ahora nadie había logrado hacer. Ni bien sus dedos se vieron humedecidos por la lengua del muchacho, los llevó hasta su próxima estación, el ano de Finn. Estaba tan ansioso que no se detuvo en introducir primero uno y luego el otro, introdujo los dos a la vez, provocando de aquella forma que un gemido lastimero brotara de los labios de Finn, quien tampoco pudo evitar estremecerse.

-D-duele…-gimoteó.  
>-Ya, no seas marica Finn, ya verás cómo te acostumbras-dijo Puck, relamiéndose los labios.<p>

Comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de Finn, presionando lentamente hacia dentro y hacia los costados. Los gemidos del muchacho eran tan solo de dolor, pero no era más que cuestión de tiempo, a todos les acababa gustando el estar con él, y su amigo no sería la excepción. Jamás se había imaginado poder hacer algo así con Finn, pero ahora que lo tenía entre sus redes no iba a soltarlo tan fácilmente. Se relamió ante la sola idea de lo que venía a continuación y, cuando el muchacho estuvo listo para una mayor intromisión, quitó los dedos de su ano y los reemplazó por su miembro, que había tenido tiempo de endurecerse por segunda vez en el día.

Le costó un poco entrar completamente y para entonces los gemidos de Finn ya se habían tornado en muestras de placer. A pesar de ello, Puck le dio un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la intromisión, se imaginaba que no debía ser precisamente cómodo tener un miembro de su tamaño cuando uno no estaba acostumbrado, pero apenas vio que su amante asentía con la cabeza, se aferró a la cintura del chico y comenzó a moverse, en un comienzo de manera lenta y tranquila para ir aumentando la velocidad mientras la excitación crecía para ambos. Los gemidos de Finn pronto se vieron transformados en gritos y Puck, a su vez, comenzó a producir sus propios gemidos. El placer era demasiado y las piernas de Hudson comenzaban a fallar, temblando por las gratas descargas que recorrían su cuerpo, se le hacía imposible mantenerse de pie. Noah, previniendo que de un momento a otro el muchacho se desmoronaría, lo obligó a cambiar de posición y, haciendo uso de su fuerza, levantó las piernas del morocho y las colocó contra la pared, situándose el contra Finn para sostenerlo con una mayor facilidad. Aquello no impidió que el descontrolado ritmo fuera constante, no por nada a Puckerman se lo conocía por ser excelente en la cama y, por más que aquello no fuera exactamente una cama, el era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

Finn, tan excitado como su compañero, bajó una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarse. Nunca lo había hecho antes, no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas y además tenía ese trauma que… mejor no pensar en ello, pero sí había visto montones de películas en las que hombres se masturbaban frente a mujeres de todo tipo. Pronto descubrió que no importara de la manera en la que lo hacía, estaba tan excitado que lo único que esos roces producían era incrementar su placer. Jamás había tenido una experiencia semejante, sentía que podría explotar de un momento a otro y, estúpidamente, temió que ello fuera a pasar, pero no pasó. Aún así otro tipo de explosión se produjo en su interior y, cuando vio el semen brotar de su miembro, una gran satisfacción inundó todo su cuerpo, relajándolo. Puck tardó un poco más en correrse, después de todo ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía en menos de una hora, y la cantidad de semen que expulsó fue menor a la que había salido en las veces anteriores, pero Finn supuso que aquello normal.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Noah logró que Finn pudiera poner los pies sobre el suelo y salió de él, finalmente se desplomó agotado en el suelo de la ducha. Hudson tampoco logró sostenerse mucho más, sus piernas temblaban de manera incontrolable y, tras unos segundos, se desplomó junto a Puck. Jamás habían estado tan cansados en toda su vida, ni siquiera después de una presentación de New Directions o de un partido de futbol, pero aquello no les impidió utilizar lo que les quedaba de energía para abrazarse y fundirse en un último beso antes de caer dormidos, olvidándose de cerrar la canilla.

Cuando al día siguiente los dos amigos se despertaron en la casa de los Puckerman volando en fiebre, estaban completamente solos, mareados y no podían dejar de estornudar. Estuvieron enfermos una semana entera y sus madres tuvieron muchos problemas pues ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro. A la fiebre se podía sobrevivir, los problemas carecían de importancia y las nacionales de coro habían perdido parte de su brillo, porque ahora, lo más importante para ambos era que estaban juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Cuando me di cuenta de que hoy iba a ser un muy mal día, de mal humor y con lágrimas en los ojos me metí en la cama dispuesta a escribir. Que buen resultado que me da, no tan solo porque escribir me pone de buen humor sino que porque cuando paso por una situación emocional es cuando escribo mejor, las palabras fluyen y se pueden llegar a escribir cosas increíbles que escapan a la imaginación de cualquier otro. Cuando me dijiste que no te los imaginabas juntos me impusiste un desafío y te lo agradezco, me encantan los desafíos, soy una persona muy orgullosa. Espero que te haya gustado mi respuesta y que esto te facilite las cosas. No tengo mucho más que decir, siempre me gustó esta pareja y nunca me gustó la pareja que Finn hace con Quinn ni tampoco la pareja que Puck hace con Lauren y... no sé, había que juntarlos xDD Espero que les haya gustado el resultado! Ahora, no les cuesta nada ir un poquito más abajo y apretar el botón de "dejar review", ni siquiera hay que estar registrado para ello y, para mí, sus opiniones y críticas lo son todo. Ahora sí, me retiro hasta la próxima ocasión. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
